Użytkownik:Sara124/Galeria
Galeria Miraculoum *Galeria Oryginalne Moje postacie= Okładki opowiadań CCF20130709 00000.jpg|Fineasz i Ferb po trzynastce Okładka i nicol.png|Okładka ...i Nicol CCF20140820 00000.jpg|Bohaterowie "Tajemnic pamiętnika Izabeli" Insezon2.png Adoptowanaokladka.jpg|Okładka "Adoptowanej" Ogniki46485.jpg|Zastęp ogników 46485, "Zastępowe opowieści Steph i Iza w Adoptowanej.jpg|Steph i Iza w "Adoptowanej" Adoptowanaokładka.png|"Adoptowana" INsezon1.png INsezon3.png Sacrum.png|"Sacrum" NagłowekIN.png Lolitapiosenki.png|Okładka do moich piosenek Shiri, stara okładka.jpg Shiri - dwa wymiary.png|"Shiri - dwa wymiary" Letni sen okladka.png|"Letni sen: Asia jest super" Pierwsze pokolenie Teenager stephanie by olga950.jpg|Stephanie Winner Look at the sky by olga950.jpg|Stephanie Winner Stephanie as Fireside Girl.jpg|Stephanie Winner 10-letnia stephanie.JPG|Stephanie Winner Stephanie on flower by olga950-d6wd617.jpg|Stephanie Winner CCF20140118 00001.jpg|Stephanie Winner i Ferb Fletcher CCF20140118 00002.jpg|Stephanie Winner i Buford Van Stomm CCF20140222 00002.jpg|Nicole Strong Szkice alias bazgroły.jpg|Nicole Strong, Izabela Garcia-Shapiro i Emily CCF20140222 00000.jpg|Nicole Strong CCF20140630 00000.png|Nicole Strong i Jake Flynn Nicol&Bufordkiss.jpg|Pocałunek Buforda i Nicol Lay All Your Love On Me.jpg|Nicole Strong Nicole.png|Nicole Strong STEPHIFIN.png CCF20140413 00000.jpg|Ręka Nicol Nicole i Buofrd - stary rysunek.jpg|Stary rysunek Buforda i Nicol CCF20140704 00000.jpg|Nicole z Izą CCF20150227 00000.jpg|Stephanie Winner Steph nastolatka portret.png|Stephanie Winner Klarisa.png|Klarisa Nicol&Buford.png|Nicole Strong i Buford Van Stomm Nicole Strong-scalone.png|Nicole Strong MichaelzIzą.png DylanzMilly.png Dylan.png Michael.png NicolzBufordem.png Steph - cheerleaderka.png Matrix.png Klarisa - ognik.png Klarisa - cheerleaderka.jpg Steph.png|Stephanie Winner Drugie pokolenie Jak ewoluowało moje drugie pokolenie.png CCF20130702 00000.jpg|Shiri Flynn I ve got blueprints glorious blueprints by olga950-d53u4n3.jpg|Shiri Flynn LolitaFlynnczyFletcher.png Clarie winner by paulinakp-d7vtdow.png Sandra fletcher by paulinakp-d7vtbfb.png Clarie by paulinakp-d95xauo.png It s very very fun by olga950-d557gy6.jpg|Shiri Flynn, Katrin, Joe Brown, Justin Flynn, Xavier, Amanda, Fred. CCF20120329 00000.jpg|Shiri Flynn Florencja.png|Florencja Shiri and justin flynn by olga950-d4yq6dk.jpg|Shiri Flynn i Justin Flynn 2nd Dimension Candace Flynn2456.png|Shiri Flynn i Joe Brown Xav and katrin by olga950-d55fatn.jpg|Xavier i Katrin Only girls by olga950-d54ncak.jpg|Fretka Flynn, Izabela Garcia-Shapiro, Amanda i Shiri Flynn Today is gonna be a great day by olga950-d545zmx.png|Katrin Wikia-Visualization-Add-2.png|Shiri Flynn i Joe Brown CCF20140m819 0000055.png|Shiri i Justin Flynn CCF20140806 00000.png|Shiri Flynn CCF20120710 000002.gif|Shiri Flynn CCF20160214 00002.jpg RodzinaVanStomm.png Emily Van Stomm.gif EmilyVanStomm.png Jeet Van Stomm.png Jeet.png Ocean Niespokojny.jpg Drugi wymiar NS drugi wymiar.png|Nicole Strong (drugi wymiar) CCF20150202 00000.png Świat jest mój.jpg CCF20150930 00001.jpg Steph2wymiartło.png Drugie pokolenie drugiego wymiaru Shiri z drugiego wymiaru.jpg Justin z drugiego wymiaru.jpg Janette drugi wymiar poczatkowo.jpg Inne pokolenia Alin i Demi.png|Alin Delonds i Demi Delonds Emily Fletcher.png|Emily Fletcher Demi.png|Demi Delonds Alin.png|Alin Delonds Jake Flynn.png|Jake Flynn Emily Fletcher portret.png|Emily Fletcher Postacie na konkursy Cate blue by olga950-d6wd6dq.jpg|Cate Blue Evil smile by olga950-d6wd5r8.jpg|Cate Blue Omarowie.png Omar i Klar.jpg Omar2d.png Omar.png CateBlue.png Bruse.portret.png Bruse.full.png Kelly.portret.png Kelly.full.png Kelly-icontradicional.png Kelly-icondigital.png Marlene bez okularów.png Marlene.png Letni sen piątka.png Kelly2.png Bruse2.png Marlene2.png Marlenefull.png Pocałunek w rękę.png |-|Postacie serialowe= Adult amanda by olga950-d515dug.jpg|Amanda Phinbella.png|Fineasz Flynn i Izabela Garcia-Shapiro CCF20130213 00000.jpg|Milly Izabela jako 14 latka by olga950-d4p2f42.jpg|Izabela Garcia-Shapiro Dla Dominika2000.png|Izabela Garcia-Shapiro Suzy johnson by olga950-d56xz3d.jpg|Zuzia Johnson Phineas.jpg|Fineasz Flynn MindybySara124.jpg|Mindy Isabella and Milly.jpg|Izabela Garcia-Shapiro i Milly Ferb in my style.jpg|Ferb Fletcher Baljeet.jpg|Baljeet Tjinder Minderemy.jpg|Mindy i Jeremiasz Johnson CCF20130407 00002.jpg|Fretka Flynn CCF20130819 00001.jpg|Django Brown i Adyson Sweetwater Buford and Adyson.jpg|Buford Van Stomm i Adyson Sweetwater CCF20130213 00004.jpg|Katie Greta-by-Sara124.jpg|Greta CCF20140222 00007.jpg|Fretka Flynn Isa's new style.png|Izabela Garcia-Shapiro CCF20130213 00005.jpg|Adyson Sweetwater CCF20120404 00000.jpg CCF20130407 00003.jpg CCF20140806 00004.png CCF20130213 00001.jpg|Ginger Hirano CCF20130213 00002.jpg|Holly Iza2d.png CCF20120201 00000.jpg FredbySara124.png XavierbySara124.png |-|Dla innych użytkowników= Tysia123 Roksana by olga950-d62p98y.jpg|Roksana Ignis Angela teenage vampire by olga950.jpg|Angela Weather FunnyFranky CCF20130220 00000.jpg|DS CCF20140907 00000.jpg|Daniella Shine RQ for funnyFranky.png|Nazz Jefferson CCF20150511 00000.jpg|Daniella Shine Ell Shine.png|Daniella Shine DS w masce.png|DS IzaiNati.png Wampirzyca dla fF.png DSdigital.png|Praca tworzona wspólnie z FunnyFranky - ona rysowała, ja malowałam CCF20170729 00001.jpg CCF20170729 00000.jpg EkawekaDxC HermionaVitaris.png|Hermiona Vitaris Buford&Marie.jpg|Buford Van Stomm i Marie Garcia-Shapiro Tatiana.png|Tatiana Milton Jully Aga.png|Jully Aga Lorenwojowniczka.png|Loren Rarity Lorenlatynoska.png|Loren Rarity SophieAdventuredrugiwymiar.jpg|Sophie Adventure (drugi wymiar) Hermiona..jpg Sophie.png Herma Ulaniuk.png Hermiona jesienią.jpg Taylerek i Herma.png Sebolaaa CCF20130724 00000.jpg|Violetta de el Onelle CCF20140322 00000.jpg|Brenda Riverhawk-Davenport MC.jpg|Moranica Uglyfoot-Curvehead Jasmine.png|Jasmine MacMandy Summer..png|Summer Outside NaluChan CCF20131231 00000.jpg|Emanuela Flouwer Lysannie.jpg|Lysanne CCF20150511 00001.jpg|Emanuela Flouwer Amore Flynn-Fletcher.png|Amore Flynn-Fletcher Iza i Amore.png|Amore i Izabela Octavia.png|Octavia Brown Amore.jpg Emanuela..jpg Laura41 CCF20120808 00000.jpg|postacie Laury Tu wstaw kreatywny nick Alex alicja moon by olga950.jpg|Alex Alicja Moon RQ for AlezMaFocha.png|Lucky Martiz2000 Mary Stuart by Sara124.jpg|Mary Stuart Gitty.jpg|Gitty Masterson RQ for Martiz2000.png|Philippy Keith CCF20140901 00000.jpg|Judy Keith 3patryk3 CCF20130819 00000.jpg|Ciapek Joasia200eAsia RQ for Joasia200eAsia.png|Ferb Fletcher, Lawrence Fletcher, i postacie Asi Monia-Dash CCF20140118_00000.jpg|Andrea i Izabela Garcia-Shapiro GrzywaPL Nickie Wilson.png|Nickie Wilson Risa Serduchka RQ for AgataTheNinja.png|Celine Shackelford Buford&Emily.jpg|Buford Van Stomm i Emily Thompson Emily Thompson.png|Emily Thompson Selena-Sun.jpg PisarkaRoku Mel.png|Melanie Prescot Natalie jako cheerleaderka.png|Natalie Prescot Maksymilian.zieba.37 ManiekFineasziTomasz.jpg|Maniek, Tomasz (postaci MZ37) i Fineasz LadyMangle87 Samatha Founder.png|Samatha Founder Użytkownik:SuskaxD Czarny deszcz.jpg Użytkownik:Slewera Luisa MP3.jpg Rysunki grupowe, postacie moje i innych CCF20150227_00001.png|Od lewej: Selena Sun, Emanuela Flouwer, Stephanie Winner, Paulin Heller, Emma Charms Cheerleaderki.png|Daniella Shine, Stephanie Winner, Klarisa Windy CCF20150505 00000.jpg|Nicole i Loren DS_vas_Nicole_-_digital.png|Praca tworzona wspólnie z FunnyFranky - ona rysowała, ja malowałam Nicol vs Loren.png|Nicole z nożykiem do masła i Loren Nicolherma.png|Nicole i Herma Zła Czwórka.png|Paulin, Fineasz, Amy, Stephanie |-|Inne= Ikonki Icon-Michael.png Icon-Nicol2D.png Icon-Shiri.png Icon-Omar2d.png Icon-Omar.png Icon-Klar.png Icon-Katrin.png Icon-Justin.png Icon-Dylan.png Icon-Cate.png Icon-Alin.png Icon-Steph2d.png Icon-Jake.png Icon-Flo.png Icon-Emily.png Icon-Nicol.png Icon-Steph.png Icon-Demi.png Inne CCF20140413 00000.jpg Małe spoilerki - s2w.jpg LogoPP.png Komiks S2w - 1.jpg S2w - Str 2.jpg S2w - Str 3.jpg S2w - str 4.jpg S2w - str 5.jpg S2w - str 6.jpg S2w - str 7.jpg S2w - str 8.jpg S2w - str 9.jpg S2w - str 10.jpg S2w - str 11.jpg S2w - 12.jpg S2w - str 13.jpg S2w - 14.jpg S2w - 15.jpg S2w - 16.jpg S2w - 17.jpg S2w - 18.jpg S2w - 19.jpg S2w - 20.jpg S2w - 21.jpg S2w - 22.png S2w - 23.png S2w - 24.jpg S2w - 25.jpg S2w - 26.jpg S2w - 27.jpg Kategoria:Galerie